Video Stars
is one of the songs on the series, Make It Pop. It was featured in Think and Submission Impossible. The song was performed by XO-IQ. This song will be released on iTunes on April 8, along with the acoustic version of "Situation Wild". in the album, Make It Pop: Video Stars - Single by XO-IQ https://itun.es/nz/xNRibb Performer(s) * Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song * Erika Tham as Corki Chang * Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa Lyrics Jodi This beat is flowing like electric tric tric This beat is flowing like electric tric tric This beat is flowing like electric tric tric This beat is flowing like electric tric tric Corki Tonight we’re gonna freak We’ve been waiting all week We got fire in our feet, feet (This beat is flowing like electric) Feel the bass so deep Pumping like a heart beat Won’t be gettin’ no sleep, poppin’ (This beat is flowing like electric tric tric) All Come and make that movie on your cellphone, phone Come and make that movie on your cellphone, phone Come and make that movie on your cellphone, phone Come and make that movie on your cellphone, The camera’s ours, tonight We’re gonna take it low, low Just like those, those Video Stars, online Putting on a show, show Just like those, those Video Stars Come and make that movie on your (Oh- ALL) cellphone, phone, Hey! Come and make that movie on your (Oh- ALL) cellphone, phone Video stars Come and make that movie on your cellphone, phone, Hey! Come and make that movie on your cellphone, (oh,oh,oh,oh,oh) Sun Hi Feel the lights so hot Make-up eyes go pop They’re gonna want what we got, got, got (Hey, hey) See the posts on top make them haters go stop Watch a billion hits drop (This beat is flowing like electric) (Hey,hey, hey) All The camera’s ours, tonight We’re gonna take it low, low Just like those, those Video Stars, online Putting on a show, show Just like those, those Video Stars Come and make that movie on your (Oh) cellphone, phone, Hey! Come and make that movie on your (Oh) cellphone, phone Video stars Come and make that movie on your (Oh) cellphone, phone, Hey! (Hey yeah) Come and make that movie on your (Oh) cellphone, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) *Music Mix* Jodi Shooting stars here we go o o o Thunder ready to ro o o oll Move your feet lose contro o o ol Sun Hi The cameras, cameras, cameras, cameras, cameras, cameras ALL The camera’s ours (ours), tonight (tonight), We’re gonna take it low, low (take it low low), Just like those, those (just like those those), Video Stars (Stars), online (online) Putting on a show, show Just like those, those (just like those, those) Video Stars Trivia *This song is not in the Tomorrow is Ours album *This song is featured in the episode Think *Just like in the first episode in Season 1, Rumors & Roommates in the music number Now I'm Here and in the episode Think this song with all in Sun Hi's imagination. *It is highly possible that the first song was a flashback *This song is not confirmed to be in the album: XO-IQ vs. L3 - EP (Album) Gallery Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Erika Tham Category:Performed by Louriza Tronco Category:Songs Premiered in 2016